Project;Doomwatchers,Inc.
Project;Doomwatchers,Inc. is the name of the Original opperation created during Prefessor Bernard Sarkhon's era,as an unofficial intelligence .Although various previous and post organizations,used a similar title Project;Doomwatchers,Inc was not officially up to this time.Operation Doomwatch or later Doomwarchers,Inc.was some of the unofficial names for local covert, Atlantis The United Nations of Atlantis Security Council (UNASC) is one of the six principal organs of the United Nations and is charged with the maintenance of international peace and security. Its powers include the establishment of peacekeeping operations, the establishment of international sanctions, and the authorization of military action through Security Council resolutions; it is the only UN body with the authority to issue binding resolutions to member states, Terra The United Nations of Earth Security Council (UNASC) is one of the six principal organs of the United Nations and is charged with the maintenance of international peace and security. Its powers include the establishment of peacekeeping operations, the establishment of international sanctions, and the authorization of military action through Security Council resolutions; it is the only UN body with the authority to issue binding resolutions to member states, Methods In the IMF operated primarily by using confidence tricks, infiltration, and high technology devices on its targets. The agents of the IMF were able to deceive their targets into cooperating with them without detecting any kind of deception until the "impossible mission" was carried out. By that time, the IMF team members had all vanished from the scene and/or left the target country. In some cases, especially involving organized crime, the mission targets were actually killed as a direct result of the IMF's work, though never actually by any IMF agents themselves. The Original Mission: Impossible As depicted in the original old universe, the IMF agents were mostly part time operatives, who held regular jobs elsewhere, and many of them were independently wealthy, hence they could not be bribed. The regular characters included: Rollin Hand (Martin Landau), a performer billed as "The Man Of A Million Faces," a brilliant infiltrator and a master of disguise. In the world of confidence-game terminology, he was considered a "roper." Cinnamon Carter (Barbara Bain), a high-class infiltrator and con artist with the looks of a fashion model--hence a consummate manipulator of foreign dictators, corrupt governments, their henchmen, and the like. Like Hand, she was considered a "roper." Barnard 'Barney' Collier (Greg Morris), an engineering genius who owned his own electronics company--one that obviously had lucrative government contracts, as it often worked with the State and Defense Departments. In the world of confidence-game terminology, he was considered a "'big-store' builder." William “Willy” Armitage (Peter Lupus), a champion weightlifter called "The World's Strongest Man" and also a highly-intelligent technician in his own right, who often worked with Collier. Like Collier, he was considered a "'big-store' builder." Later regulars included Leonard Nimoy as the stage magician billed as "The Great Paris," Lesley Ann Warren as Dana Lambert, and Lynda Day George as Lisa Casey. Other occasional members included specialized experts such as doctors, lawyers, circus acrobats, and even entire repertory companies. The only "full-time" member identified was the team leader, actually the IMF Director. In the first season of the original series, this was former United States Army Lieutenant Colonel Dr. Daniel David “Dan” Briggs Ph.D., played by Steven Hill, and beginning in the second season and continuing into the revival series, the team leader was James “Jim” Phelps, played by Peter Graves. The IMF Directors (Phelps has been assumedwhom? to have been Briggs's immediate Deputy, though this was never actually specified in any installments) were, in the world of confidence-game terminology, considered "grifters." All team members displayed skill in social engineering and misdirection, improvisational acting, hand-to-hand combat, sleight of hand, and fluency in multiple languages. Where some operatives who specialized in these skills had reason to believe they would not be available, they often cross-trained the others in between missions. The IMF agents were anonymously sent on covert missions to tackle the dangerous world of counter-terrorism, espionage, political subversion, international crime, and American organized crime. Their international missions tended to undermine communist governments, dictatorships, and other opponents of democracy. The ;Doomwatch, never directly specified exactly who oversaw the force, though it was some agency of the United Kingdoms or Nations/States of Atlantis,United States government,on whatever worldline,planet or dyson sphere. FIELD OPERATION All of the team members were Atlanteans or local recruites,depending whatever worldline a local branch operares in. They acted under nonofficial cover status, and if they were ever caught or killed, “the Secretary” (presumably the U.S. Secretary of State) would “disavow” any knowledge of their actions. In secret tape messages issued to the team leaders, references were made to "the Secretary," and whenever these were foreign operations, this Secretary is understood to be the Secretary of State, as stated above. The IMF team leader was also given the option to reject a mission which he did not find to be suitable, or if he believed that it was truly impossible to accomplish. This has not yet been shown to happen in either television series or any of the movies. However, in the film Mission: Impossible II, there is a scene in which leader of the IMF, Ethan Hunt, met with the owner of the taped voice face-to-face, and the latter explicitly stated that Hunt does not have the option of rejecting a mission, even though the recorded briefings contain the famous phrase, "Your mission, should you decide to accept it...." Other "missions" were undertaken by the team as personal favors to the team leader, or to a fellow member, but those were far less common. ☀U.N.C.L.E. is an organization consisting of agents of all nationalities. Responsible for "maintaining political and legal order anywhere in the world", it is multinational in makeup and international in scope, protecting and defending nations regardless of size or political persuasion. U.N.C.L.E. operates in Communist and Third World countries the same way that it does in the Western nations. In the episode entitled "The Shark Affair," (episode 4 from season 1, from 1964) enforcement agent of U.N.C.L.E. Napoleon Solo reveals that U.N.C.L.E. is sponsored by the U.S., Russia, Gtreat Britain, The Netherlands, Greece, Spain, Italy and Yugoslavia. Its primary opponent is the independent international criminal organization, THRUSH. They been known to work closely with The Atlantean Alpha-Omega Warriors Special Forces.The Atlantean Doomwatch teams is sponsored . Project;Doomwatchers,Inc.↵is the name of the Original opperation created during Bernard Sarkhon's era,as an unofficial intelligence military organisation from the Atlantean Cellestrial Intelligence. The formal name of the agency is the Doomwatchers,Inc.secret Department of Scientific Intelligence and Investigation. In addition to research staff, the Doomwatchers also employs armed agents who typically work undercover and pursue their goals with an utter disregard for morality at times or the rule of law,depending on The current polical situation or government policy. Fictional history The series details the secret history of an occult organization called the Brotherhood of the Shield, with a history extending back to ancient Egypt. The main story of the first issue is set in 1953 shortly after the death of Soviet dictator Joseph Stalin, during the height of the Cold War. Shield agents Nathaniel Richards and Howard Stark enlist a young man named Leonid with unspecified superpowers into the organization, taking him to Shield's High Council in the Immortal City under Rome. The High Council reveals that they know "the final fate of Man", and their mission is to ensure nothing threatens the world before this occurs. They have chosen Leonid because he has a destiny. Flashbacks reveal that the Shield was founded by Imhotep following a battle (alongside Apocalypse and the original Moon Knight) against the Brood, and that previous agents include Zhang Heng (who tricked a Celestial into using the sun to give birth to its child instead of destroying the Earth or the Moon to do so), Galileo Galilei (who fought against Galactus) and Leonardo da Vinci (who is shown with a mysterious device, flying off in an ornithopter).37 Leonid spends three years working with the Shield before being visited by his father, a superhuman named the Night Machine who has encountered the Shield before, and apparently been killed by them.& issue needed The Night Machine gives Leonid the key to a secret area of the headquarters, saying his destiny cannot be dictated by others.& issue needed The issue ends with Leonid meeting Da Vinci, who has apparently traveled through time to use his device to save the world.& issue needed Da Vinci's return was met with resistance from Isaac Newton who saw it as a threat to his reign as leader of the organization.& issue needed This eventually leads to a great schism that divides the Shield into two factions; one led by Da Vinci and one led by Newton. Meanwhile, the child of a Celestial, the Star Child, is picked up by Da Vinci from the sun.38 Also connected to the story are Renaissance man Michelangelo who as The Forever Man has amazing superhuman powers of time and space manipulation and Nostradamus who was doused with the Infinity formula and tortured for centuries by Newton to tell the future for centuries. It is later discovered that The Night Machine is really Nikola Tesla who received his cybernetic implants from Michelangelo.39 Tesla is also discovered to be Leonid's adoptive father and that his biological father was Newton. The reader learns that Newton murdered Galileo Galilei and a host of others to meet his needs.40 Night Machine, Stark, and Richards return to the City, and put a stop to the conflict by deciding to put the decision to Leonid on who is right, he chooses Da Vinci. Newton escapes to the future.41 Meanwhile the Star Child goes mad on seeing that the world will end.& issue needed The second volume stalled at issue 4, with the 5th issue completed not to be published until the 6th issue is ready to be started.42 Jonathan Hickman (writer) and Dustin Weaver (artist) are meanwhile tied up with the Marvel summer crossover events for 2013.42 Usually led by Nick Fury as executive director (although he reports to a twelve-member council, whose identities even he does not know), this organization often operates as much as a covert agency as a quasi-military one, initially depicted as affiliated with the United States government. Later, S.H.I.E.L.D. was depicted as under the jurisdiction of the United Nations, with vast technological resources at its disposal, with U.N. General Assembly Resolutions and legislation passed in signatory nations aiding many of their operations.67 However, S.H.I.E.L.D. has been inconsistently portrayed as under U.S., rather than U.N., control - for instance, in Astonishing X-Men #3, Nick Fury explains S.H.I.E.L.D.'s inaction during an incident of genocide by stating that it did not occur on American soil.8 S.H.I.E.L.D. started off as a top secret international organization (Fury was unaware of them when he was in the CIA) with a Supreme International Council made up of top officials and minds from across the world, including Tony Stark.4 Its first director was Rick Stoner, former head of the CIA, but he was quickly assassinated by Hydra,9 and the President of the United States recommended Nick Fury take the role.10 Later on, the ultimate authority of S.H.I.E.L.D. is revealed to be a cabal of 12 mysterious men and women who give Fury his orders and operational structure, leaving Fury to manage the actual implementation of these orders and stratagems.11 One of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s unique technological innovations, the LMD (Life Model Decoy) — an extremely lifelike android used to replace people in imminent danger of being killed — was the basis for two major upheavals. First, the supervillain Scorpio stole the technology and used it to create the second team of villains called the Zodiac. Later, some LMDs known as the Deltites achieved sentience and infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra both, replacing key members until Fury defeated them. This led to the disbanding of the original organization and its replacement by a new task force with the same acronym under the control of the U.N. ("Strategic Hazard Intervention, Espionage and Logistics Directorate") The new S.H.I.E.L.D. was meant to be more streamlined so Fury could personally oversee it,1213 but would soon become a large organization again. Operating under the auspices of the Atlantean Alliance, its purpose is to investigate and combat paranormal and extraterrestrial threats to the Earth. In the original played a major role in the early events of the Atlantean homeworld. the United Kingdoms of Atlantis], , a secret international intelligence agency s an organization consisting of agents of all nationalities. Responsible for "maintaining political and legal order anywhere in the world", it is multinational in makeup and international in scope, protecting and defending nations regardless of size or political persuasion. Doomwatch operates in among the Tauron Empire and Third World countries the same way that it does in the Western nations. This enforcement agency of reveals that Doomwatch is Its primary opponent is the independent international criminal organizations and any internal or external threats to the Atlantean homeworld .They been known to work closely with The Atlantean Alpha-Omega Warriors Special Forces.The Atlantean Doomwatch teams is sponsored by the United Kingdoms of Atlantis, , a secret international intelligence agency s an organization consisting of agents of all nationalities. Responsible for "maintaining political and legal order anywhere in the world", it is multinational in makeup and international in scope, protecting and defending nations regardless of size or political persuasion. Doomwatch operates in Communist and Third World countries the same way that it does in the Western nations. 1964) enforcement agent of reveals that Doomwatch is Its primary opponent is the independent international criminal organizations and any internal or external threats to the Atlantean homeworld . History There, it was stated that the Agency has unofficially operated with Bernard Sarkhon on many of his local operations and helped on a few occations feldtest much of the equiptment of Project;Space Sorcerer . The only other remark made was that the Agency had connections to many areas of Atlantean society. The name, an obvious Atlantean Central Intelligence Agency, has led many fans to assume that the CIA is a clandestine organisation which carries out covert operations. However, since its existence is a matter of Gallifreyan public record and its influence is well-known, it appears to be less of a secret agency than an agency whose operations are sometimes secret, much like the actual ACIA. The spin-off media have expanded on this fan conception, making the Agency an explanation and driving force behind many events in the Maveric universe. The most often cited example is the assignment given to the in Genesis of the Daleks, to attempt to change history and avert the Daleks' creation. Since this seemed to be in direct contradiction to the Time Lords' stated policies of non-interference the assumption (not at all mentioned in the story) was that it was the ACIA that gave the Doctor his mission. Other missions that the Atlantean Government have apparently manipulated the Professor Bernard Sarkhon into performing occur in''The Curse of Peladon, ''The Brain of Morbius and Attack of the Cybermen, the Bernard Sarkhon noting during all three occasions that his presence at such a crucial occasion in history or such a crucial location could hardly be a coincidence; the Atlanteans' role in his involvement in events was made more specifically clear in Colony in Space and The Mutants. Origins Bernard Sarkhon later sought out the most stable personnel available from the Atlantean scientific and international intelligence and law enforcement communities to form his unofficial Project;Doomwatch,Inc. His agency would field only the best-trained and well-equipped of agents, working under the strictest rules of secrecy. For the organizational structure of the re-organized Agency, Sarkhon chose the idea of a small,close knit intelligence and military taskforce as his working model.the Directorate of Operations and Directorate of Intelligence would be two individuals who hold separate position within the organization.created Task Force X and its domestic branch Argent. The international branch called the Suicide Squad was put under the command of General Ulyseas Alexander Fate-- who leeds a team of selected who act as deniable assets for the government, undertaking high-risk black ops missions-serves as a secretive counter-terrorism force.The original members of Project Doomwatchers,Inc stories revolved around a quartet of non-powered adventurers fighting superpowered opponents. Their adventures often involved conflict with extraterrestrial threats such as early vertion of the Metrone operating out of hive located in White Sands, giants, and other monstrous creatures. Organizational structure and procedureedit This section does not cite any references or sources. Please help improve this section by adding citations to reliable sources. Unsourced material may be challenged and removed. (April 2014)Over the decades, various writers have depicted S.H.I.E.L.D.'s organizational structure in several different ways. The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe (first edition) describes an eight-level ranking structure (technician, administrator, field agent, regional officer, special officer, regional director, special director, executive director), although providing almost no detail on other aspects of the Directorate's internal makeup. Years later, the miniseries Agents of Atlas mentioned a position of "sub director," and seemed to indicate that the administrative department of S.H.I.E.L.D. it itself referred to simply as "Directorate." Most of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agents are normal humans. At one point the organization attempted to set up a team of superhuman agents, composed of Marvel Man (the future Quasar), Texas Twister, Blue Streak and the Vamp but the latter two were secretly agents of the criminal organization The Corporation, and the team broke apart before it had its first official mission. A second team organized years later also lasted only a short while. S.H.I.E.L.D. does employ some superhumans, including in its Psi-Division, composed of telepathic agents who deal with like menaces. S.H.I.E.L.D. also obtains help from independent heroes when their special abilities are needed. It has also accepted some superheroes and supervillains as members, but not in a separate unit. (See "Membership") Its mobile headquarters is the Helicarrier, a massive flying aircraft carrier kept airborne at all times and, among other things, containing a squadron of jet fighters and housing an intercontinental ballistic missile (ICBM). In addition, S.H.I.E.L.D. maintains strong ties to the superhero community, especially Captain America, the Avengers, and the Fantastic Four, and often calls upon that community for aid on particular missions. In the 2000s, depictions of S.H.I.E.L.D. imply a hierarchy of security clearance levels used either in place of, or alongside, the previously described rank structure. The security-clearance hierarchy operates on a scale ranging from "Level One", the lowest, to "Level Ten", described by Maria Hill, executive director at the time, as the highest security clearance anyone of any government can have. Hill's own clearance, cited in the New Avengers ongoing series, was Level Nine. Prominent membersedit 2001 trade-paperback collection, with repurposed cover art from Nick Fury, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. #4 (March 1968) by Jim Steranko.Main article: List of S.H.I.E.L.D. members Throughout its existence, S.H.I.E.L.D. has been most prominently led by Nick Fury, with Maria Hill succeeding him in mid-2000s stories. She voluntarily stepped down in a 2007 story, becoming deputy director to Tony Stark. Other historically prominent members, who have appeared from the earliest stories to the modern day, include Thaddeus "Dum Dum" Dugan and Gabriel "Gabe" Jones, both veterans of Fury's World War II Howling Commandos, though their youthful longevity has not, unlike Fury's, been explained in Marvel continuity; Contessa Valentina Allegra de la Fontaine;26 Clay Quartermain (Agent 9); Jacob Strzeszewski (Agent 10); Jasper Sitwell (Agent 12); and Sharon Carter (Agent 13), all introduced in the 1960s; and Jimmy Woo, introduced in the 1950s comic Yellow Claw and reintroduced in the ' 60s. Prior to the events of the Civil War, Captain America estimated there to be 3,000 agents on active duty.27 The TV series introduced many S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that were exclusive to the show, including Phil Coulson's team members: ace pilot and weapons expert Melinda May (portrayed by Ming-Na Wen), black ops specialist Grant Ward (portrayed by Brett Dalton), and the research and development duo Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons (portrayed by Iain De Caestecker and Elizabeth Henstridge). Phil Coulson's team also includes Skye (portrayed by Chloe Bennet), a hacker with connections to a hacktivist group called "the Rising Tide" who Coulson encountered in the first episode and persuaded to join the team. Later in the first season, Antoine Triplett (B.J. Britt) joins Coulson's team after discovering that his superior officer is a Hydra infiltrator. Between the first and second seasons, mechanic Alphonso "Mack" MacKenzie (Henry Simmons) joins Coulson's reconstituted S.H.I.E.L.D.In the second season, former SAS member and mercenary Lance Hunter (Nick Blood) as well as his ex-wife Barbara "Bobbi" Morse (Adrianne Palicki) join Coulson's S.H.I.E.L.D. team. Besides the guest appearances of former Director Nick Fury (Samuel L. Jackson), former Deputy Director Maria Hill (Cobie Smulders), Felix Blake (Titus Welliver), Jasper Sitwell (Maximiliano Hernández), Victoria Hand (Saffron Burrows), John Garrett (Bill Paxton), Eric Koenig (Patton Oswalt), Kara/Agent 33 (Maya Stojan), and Cameron Klein/Hank Thompson (Joel Gretsch), there are other S.H.I.E.L.D. members that were exclusive to the show including Dr. Streiton (Ron Glass), Mack (Bodie Newcome), Tyler (Josh Cowdery), Akela Amador (Pascale Armand), Kwan Chen (Tzi Ma), Shaw (Charles Halford), Dr. Goodman (Imelda Corcoran), Anne Weaver (Christine Adams), Richard Lumley (Boyd Kestner), Dr. Jazuat (Sarayu Rao), Barbour (Dayo Ade), Jacobson (James MacDonald), Shade (Kylie Furneaux), Jones (Braden Moran), Baylin (Cameron Diskin), Chaimson (Alex Daniels), Kaminsky (Jeffrey Muller), Billy Koenig (Patton Oswalt), Isabelle "Izzy" Hartley (Lucy Lawless), Roger Browning (Matthew Glave), Noelle Walters (Melanie Cruz), Sebastian Derik (Brian Van Holt), Rebecca Stevens/Janice Robbins (Monique Gabriela Curnen), Hauer (Lou Ferrigno, Jr.), Rivera (Al Coronel), Sam Koenig (Patton Oswalt), Robert Gonzales (Edward James Olmos), Tomas Calderon (Kirk Acevedo), Oliver (Mark Allan Stewart), Timothy Macguire (Mackenzie Astin), Case (Cornelius Smith Jr.), Susanna (Sai Rao), Hart (Terrell Tilford), and O'Brien (Derek Phillips). In the episode "Turn, Turn, Turn", the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier had the Hydra infiltrators within S.H.I.E.L.D. attacking various S.H.I.E.L.D. facilities across the globe, sending the remaining S.H.I.E.L.D. agents into hiding or on the offensive. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that John Garrett and Grant Ward are Hydra agents. In the episode "Providence", it is revealed that S.H.I.E.L.D. loyalists were able to drive the Hydra infiltrators out of the Cube, but S.H.I.E.L.D. itself had been declared a terrorist organization. Later on in the episode, the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility known as the Fridge is raided by Hydra where they release all the inmates and steal all the weapons that are stored there. Agent Triplett joins Coulson's team as they flee the Hub in order to avoid a pointless U.S. military investigation. The team arrives at Providence, one of Fury's secret bases run by Eric Koenig. In the episode "Nothing Personal", Maria Hill, who has joined Stark Industries in the wake of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s fall, tries to convince Coulson's team to surrender to the U.S. military but is instead convinced to aid Coulson's team briefly in the hunt for Ward and Garrett. In the first season finale, "Beginning of the End", Nick Fury comes out of hiding to aid Coulson's team. He helps Coulson's team defeat John Garrett and shut down Hydra's Deathlok program.Afterwards, Fury explains how much he trusts Coulson, gives a "toolbox" with important information, and names Coulson the new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., charging Coulson with rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D. in the wake of the Hydra infiltration. The toolbox leads Coulson's team to another secret S.H.I.E.L.D. base the Playground, which is run by Billy Koenig. In the episode "One of Us," it is revealed that Bobbi Morse and Alphonso MacKenzie are associated with another S.H.I.E.L.D. faction known as "the real S.H.I.E.L.D.", which seeks to rebuild without Fury's network of secrets at the 'cost' of regarding anything non-human as a potential threat, whereas Fury and his ilk were willing to work with heroes such as the Avengers if they at least wished to do the right thing. Bases of operationeditAlthough the various Helicarriers built over the years have long been considered S.H.I.E.L.D.'s primary mobile home base, the Directorate also maintains a number of land bases throughout the world, most notably "S.H.I.E.L.D. Central" in New York City. While some of these bases are publicly accessible on a limited basis, most are not publicly disclosed for reasons of planetary security. There are several fully equipped S.H.I.E.L.D. fall-out shelters scattered around the world, with twenty-eight of these being known only to Nick Fury. During the events of Civil War, Nick Fury was hiding in an American-based shelter. He also divulged the location of one to Captain America, so the Resistance to the Superhuman Registration Act could use it as a safe house. *Colonel David Tren *Sergeant Mark Wright *Corporal Ledger Joseph Ledger *Captain Andrea Carver *Major Philip Willis Captain Richard Ulyseas Alexander Fate Jr..Expert in military, Special Forces, guerrilla tactics, strategy, and demolitions Highly trained in both armed and unarmed combat Stealth, surveillance, and infiltration expert.Peak of human physical condition. A black operation or black op is a covert operation by a government, a government agency, or a military organization. This can include activities by private companies or groups. Key features of a black operation are that it is clandestine, it has negative overtones, and it is not attributable to the organization carrying it out.[1] The main difference between a black operation and one that is merely clandestine is that a black operation involves a significant degree of deception, to conceal who is behind it or to make it appear that some other entity is responsible ("false flag" operations).[2][3] A single such activity may be called a "black bag operation";[1] that term is primarily used for covert or clandestine surreptitious entries into structures to obtain information for human intelligenceoperations.[4] Such operations are known to have been carried out by the FBI,[5] the Central Intelligence Agency,[6] Mossad, MI6, Pakistani ISI Inter Services Intelligence, Research and Analysis Wing and the intelligence services of other nations.[4] Background Originally the Bureau of the Justice Department had an operation calling itself The Doomwatch-a branch of the bureau made up of specialized intelligence operatives,investigators,scientistist and other specialist,gathered to gether to assist the local authorities and governments,in matter of national security,criminal operations,like foreighn agents,terrorist,spies,sabatuers,ect.The Doomwatch was said not to officially exist and was never listed on any official document. Still the Post First and Second Tauron Alliance World Wars acted as a gathering information, conducting covert operations, enlisting special agents unofficially for the government,some say funded by The Sarkhon Family. )Project;Doomwatchers,Inc.as shadow company of Sarkhon Enterprises,Inc.as a part of was unofficially founded in 1962 by Bernard Sarkhon to deal with supernatural and paranormal threats to the Atlantean homeworld (and suppress any public knowledge of them). The original agents were a motley crew of military personnel, Pinkerton detectives, civilian consultants, freed slaves, paroled criminals, and even Confederate prisoners of war. After the war, The Bureau had access to a large budget and limitless resources. Safe houses and caches of equipment were stockpiled across the country. The Original headquarters in Atlasan City,United Kingdoms of Atlantis,Western Atlantis,but later became the East Coast office was founded . A West Coast office was created in Silver City, New Mexico Territory to speed up response times to threats on the area . After the Indian Wars and the settling of the West, Bureau 13 found itself involved in threats outside the United States, providing its services during World War I, World War II, and the Cold War. On July 7, 1977, a highly coordinated attack destroyed the main offices and killed hundreds of agents in what was later dubbed the "'77 Massacre". The organization splintered into groups of survivors that took years to reform. The remaining agents decided to go underground as a cell-based network. Gradually they began to create networks of "friendlies" - assets and sympathizers that would help the Bureau when called upon. As the number of original agents retired or died, the "friendlies" started to be promoted to agent status. Most agents encountered are usually civilians who received their training on the job. The job of the Doomwatch is as it has always been. Investigate the strange or unusual, analyze the evidence to see if there is a supernatural or paranormal cause, and assess whether the cause is hostile or dangerous. Contents https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/U.N.C.L.E.# hide *1 Headquarters *2 Logo *3 Structure **3.1 Section I: Policy and Operations **3.2 Section II: Operations and Enforcement **3.3 Section III: Enforcement and Intelligence **3.4 Section IV: Intelligence and Communications **3.5 Section V: Communication and Security **3.6 Section VI: Security and Personnel **3.7 Section VII: Propaganda and Finance **3.8 Section VIII: Camouflage and Deception *4 Origins *5 Actors *6 External links Headquartershttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=U.N.C.L.E.&action=edit&section=1 edit U.N.C.L.E. headquarters is in New York City near the lower East 40's United Nations. U.N.C.L.E. HQ has four levels: one ground level; two higher levels (Waverly's office is on the top floor) and one sub-level. The roof has radar, a laser beam weapon, a helipad and communication antennas, disguised as billboards, that have a world-wide reach. Below the sub-level, there is an underground docking area and a tunnel that runs under the United Nations headquarters giving U.N.C.L.E.'s boats access to the East River. The HQ is designed as a fortress hidden in the center of a block of buildings with Brownstone apartments serving as the exterior facade. On one end of the block is a public parking garage (complete with machine gun bays hidden in the ceiling). On the other end is a three-story whitestone building. The first and second floors of the whitestone are occupied by The Masque Club, a sort of Playboy Club-like, members-only "key club" in which the waitresses wear masks. On the third floor are located the offices of U.N.C.L.E.'s propaganda front, a charity fundraising organization. There are four primary entrances to U.N.C.L.E. HQ. In the daytime, field agents are admitted by way of Del Floria's, a small, nondescript tailor/dry-cleaning shop located one flight below street level. The agents go to the single fitting booth and turn the coat hook on the back wall. Outside in the shop, an operator activates a mechanism on the pressing machine that releases the disguised armored door. The wall swings inward and an agent finds him/herself in the main admissions area. There, a receptionist pins on a security badge (white or later, yellow for highest security clearance; red and green for low clearance and visitors). A chemical on the receptionist's fingers activates the badge. There are also entrances through the Men's and Women's lockers at the rear of the parking garage (admissions for non-field personnel). After hours, when Del Floria's is closed, agents may also enter through the Masque Club or through the offices of the charitable organization. Although in theory the location of U.N.C.L.E.'s New York HQ is supposed to be secret, the very first episode of the series, "The Vulcan Affair", demonstrated that it was a poorly-kept secret, at best, as the very teaser of that episode shows THRUSH operatives infiltrating U.N.C.L.E. headquarters through Del Floria's entrance in an attempt to mount an armed assault and kill U.N.C.L.E.'s Section One, Number 1, Mr. Allison. Other episodes showing THRUSH's knowledge of the location of U.N.C.L.E. headquarters include "The Deadly Games Affair", "The Deadly Decoy Affair" and "The Mad Mad Tea Party Affair" (all first-season episodes). In "The Deadly Decoy Affair", the Del Floria entrance is even used for egress during a high-profile prisoner transfer during daylight hours. Although, as noted in "The Double Affair" and other episodes, THRUSH has a very effective intelligence service and has also, as demonstrated in "The Mad, Mad Tea Party Affair" successfully corrupted U.N.C.L.E. personnel, or infiltrated their own as moles. The New York office is but one of several located around the world -- and some also use the Del Floria tailor shop as a front (as seen, for example, with U.N.C.L.E.'s Italian headquarters in "The King of Knaves Affair"). Logohttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=U.N.C.L.E.&action=edit&section=2 edit The official logo of the organization is a black globe with some lines of longitude and latitude picked out in white. Black concentric rings surround the globe; to the right of it is the black silhouetteof a man in a black suit holding a gun at his side, and a black band beneath the globe and the man features the name "U.N.C.L.E." in the "Decorated 035" font. The logo is normally superimposed on a map of the world--yellow-brown continents with no country borders (a tribute to the one-world philosophy of U.N.C.L.E.) and blue seas--but is also used plain or with tones inverted on official U.N.C.L.E. documents. Structurehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=U.N.C.L.E.&action=edit&section=3 edit U.N.C.L.E. is subdivided into eight sections. Six have overlapping areas of responsibility: Section I: Policy and Operationshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=U.N.C.L.E.&action=edit&section=4 edit This is the administrative branch. It contains the five chiefs of U.N.C.L.E. as well as all sector and station chiefs. There is a conference for everyone in this section yearly as well as an annual meeting of the five chiefs alone. The five chiefs administer the business of U.N.C.L.E. from five regional offices that correspond loosely (but not exactly --- there is overlap) to the five major continents. The five offices are: New York, Caracas, Nairobi, New Delhi and Berlin. Alexander Waverly designated as "Number One, Section One" and is in charge of U.N.C.L.E.'s New York headquarters. Section II: Operations and Enforcementhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=U.N.C.L.E.&action=edit&section=5 edit This is the section that contains the field agents like Napoleon Solo, Illya Kuryakin, Solo is assigned to Section Two, Number One and is U.N.C.L.E.'s Chief Enforcement Agent. Illya Kuryakin Section Two Number Two operating out of the New York office, Waverly sometimes worries that Solo "will not be with us very long", which will benefit no one except Illya, who is right behind him on the promotions list. Section III: Enforcement and Intelligencehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=U.N.C.L.E.&action=edit&section=6 edit These are the armed, active-duty field agents, including all "junior" enforcement agents. Intelligence controls couriers and similar functionaries. Section IV: Intelligence and Communicationshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=U.N.C.L.E.&action=edit&section=7 edit This is the beginning of the support personnel sections. Any agent who works at a computer terminal or provides information for the field agents is a member of this section. As with such organization as the C.I.A. and NSA, U.N.C.L.E. maintains a staff of trained analysts who evaluate everything from maps and strike photos to data obtained in a raid. Section V: Communication and Securityhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=U.N.C.L.E.&action=edit&section=8 edit Given the global responsibilities of U.N.C.L.E., communications is a key supportive function. Security overlaps, providing guards for such things as field meetings, including the "Summit Five" conference attended yearly by Waverly and the other Section Heads. Section VI: Security and Personnelhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=U.N.C.L.E.&action=edit&section=9 edit Internal security is the responsibility of this section, supplying the various internal guards and also conducting the "sanitizing" or "clean-up" operations after a field operation - including the removal of bodies, which would attract unwanted police attention and prove very hard to explain. Those who handle basic personnel matters (like hiring and medical insurance processing, among other normal business functions) are also members of this section. Section VII: Propaganda and Financehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=U.N.C.L.E.&action=edit&section=10 edit The Propaganda section is located on the third floor of the whitestone building adjacent to the N.Y. headquarters and functions as U.N.C.L.E.'s public "front" as one of the "think tanks" common in New York and Washington and also houses a charity fundraising organization. It is part of this section's job to see to it that the public never sees the very secret face of the real U.N.C.L.E. Section VIII: Camouflage and Deceptionhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=U.N.C.L.E.&action=edit&section=11 edit Known more colloquially as "The Lab."